The Marvelous Joker : Origins
by Beherenow101
Summary: REVIEWS WELCOME : A telling of the Jokers orgin story if he lived in the Marvel universe.
1. Experiment

"So my friends, this is the future of performance enhancers" Norman Osborne said flashing his trademark smile to the awaiting potential buyers and journalists, he grabbed the red velvet cloth which was hanging loosely over the great apparatus and yanked it off revealing his greatest work much to the thunderous applause of the baying public. Jack stood towards the back of the stage loosening his tie delicately, he was felt sweat gushing from his pours as he watched the showman Norman unveil his great device, Jack took another stick of nicotine gum from his blazer pocket and placed into his mouth, he began to chew vigorously to calm his nerves. Jack Napier was co owner of Oscorp, he was the brains of the outfit while Norman was the public's poster boy, he despised Osborne but bit his lip so he could make the company he had forged from scratch a transnational empire to rival Stark Industries. Jack watched as Norman talked the public through Oscorps latest device, a performance enhancing drug that made people stronger, faster and more agile, in all but three of the animal tests it had been successful, in those three it caused increased aggression and near insanity. Jack had told Norman on countless occasions that the device wasn't ready, he wanted to carry out hundreds of more tests until they had a hundred percent success rate, but Norman was so concerned about business rather than the science side of things he pushed the announcement and demonstration of the device forward so Oscorp didn't lose out to Stark yet again.

The test subject was one of Oscorps factory floor workers, Bruce Wayne, he stepped out onto the stage shirtless and prepared for the experiment, Norman talked the crowd through some technical information about the machine, what the crowd didn't know is that he was reading it from cards on his podium, Jack sighed he knew Norman barely understood any of the science he was spewing. Bruce Wayne ran his hands through his short black hair, Norman gestured for him to step forward and he did, he walked into the huge glass chamber standing on the stage. Norman strolled confidently over to the control panel and typed in a series of commands, the clasps closed around Bruces ankles, wrists and waist, the factory worker looked calm but inside he was panicking wishing he had never signed up for this experiment, Norman hit a final command on the control panel and eriee green gases began to seep into the glass compartment and shroud Bruce from view. "Scientists, journalists, shareholders and people of the military, I give you the future of human performance" Norman said raising his hands to the sky and basking in the applause of the public, he looked over at Napier who was racked with the nerves and gave him a smile and thumbs up, but that didn't calm Jack in the slightest. Norman asked for any questions while Bruce inside was irradiated with untested performance enhancers, the flurry of mad questions was deafening, but the room was silenced by the sound of shattering glass. Bruce Wayne had punched straight through the glass door of the chamber, smashing his way through onto the stage looking focused, Norman waved the sign for the extractor fans to come on the clear the green mist that had been released for the chamber and began to applaud as Wayne walked towards the podium, Jack felt relief watch over him, no obvious side effects.  
"Please give our brave test subject a hand folks" Norman said, he quickly turned to Bruce and scowled, he then whispered to him "That damage is coming out of you wages, you should have waited for us to open the machine you idiot" Bruce smiled with an insane look and stared at Norman, before Osborne could say anything he was sent flying across the room with a huge right hand, he impacted hard with the wall and fell to the ground, a woman in the audience screamed. Bruce picked up the podium and through it into the audience, a security guard ran onto the stage with a taser but he received a spinning kick delivered with such force he was killed instantly. Bruce leapt with immense force into the air landing in the audience; he lashed out with punches and kicks, attacking anyone and everyone.

Jack spat out his nicotine gum and took a walkie-talkie he had hidden from his blazer pocket.  
"Code red" He said into it "I repeat code red, experiment has failed, mobilize all units, use of lethal force permitted" Moments afterwards streaming into the demonstration hall were armed guards from the lobby, each wearing body armor and an Oscorp cap, they mobilized in the hall funneling all civilians out of the room through the emergency exits, Napier had planned for this.  
"Shoot him!" Napier shouted at the top of his lungs, he saw Bruce lay blows into the Oscorp guards "Shoot him!" Another guard was brutally murdered "SHOOT HIM!"


	2. Home

Oscorp Experiment Leaves Sixteen Dead" Jack said throwing the copy of the Daily Bugle down onto the seat opposite him, he opened the mini-bar next to him, he traced his hands across the array of bottles and took out one labeled Kentucky Bourbon, taking a glass from the bottom of the bar he filled it with ice and poured the vintage highly alcohol beverage. He drunk a small amount from the glass and sloshed it around his mouth, savoring the strong taste, Jack turned his head and stared out the window of his limousine at the passing city, he was now one of the most detested men in New York City thanks to his obnoxious impatient partner, he sipped from his glass of Bourbon again and sank into to his chair.  
"Were to sir?" His driver inquired in his grey husky voice, the limo came to a stop at a set of lights and Jacks driver turned about revealing his aged narrow face, he tipped his cap up "Sir?" he said again. "Home please Francis" Napier said, I cant face going out in public yet" His driver nodded and turned back around, the jet black limo moved from the traffic lights and carried on through the towering city.

After driving for a substantial amount of time the Limo came to a quite estate of houses, the impressive rows of huge manors flanking the well kept street lined with delicate trees whose leaves were beginning to shed in the autumn sun. The limo pulled up outside a large Victorian Mansion, Jack thanked his driver and told him to go back to Oscorp tower, Jack stepped out onto the street placing his pitch black sunglasses over his green eyes, his Limo pulled away and he stood on the curb watching it drive off into the distance. He stood on the pavement in his tight black suit, his white shirt standing out through his blazer and long black tie, he was standing as if he were posing for a photo-shoot, he looked about the street again checking for reporters baying for an interview which they could twist into their sadistic game. Once all was clear Napier walked proudly through the gates of his mansion and up the driveway to the heavy oak door, he knelt down and sifted through the earth in a plant pot next to the door and dug out a key, a simple but effective method of keeping his home safe. Jack pushed the door open and walked into the huge lobby; the wide windows on the front of the house sent the bright fall sunlight streaming through giving the lobby a beautiful orangey glow. Coming down one of the twin staircases was Jacks faithful butler, Mr Fielding, holding onto the railing he helped his elderly frame into the lobby.  
"Hello sir" Said Mr. Fielding in a rather drab yet still affectionate tone, he had served under Jack for many years and almost looked on Jack like the son he had never had and even though Jack would never admit it, he looked on Mr. Fielding as a father figure.  
"Hello Julian" Napier said making his way through to the lounge, "Can bring me a glass of Kentucky Bourbon, lots of ice, make it quick" Mr. Fielding nodded and went towards the kitchen. Jack picked up the remote for his television set, he tapped up a button and the huge flat screen TV burst into life. On the screen the a news reporter was standing in front of Oscorp tower, bellow him on the information bar it read "Oscorp stocks dip 74 points" Napier clenched his fist around the remote control and felt his anger well up inside of him, he stood up and began to pace around the room. Jack walked over to one of the cabinets and opened the door, he lifted the lid off a jar and took out a cigar, he held it under his nose and sniffed along its length, he loved the smell of tobacco and no matter how much he wanted to quit smoking, the stress was getting to him, he needed a release. He took the lighter from the shelf next to the jar and put the cigar in his mouth, he flicked the lighter three times and the flame was released, he held it under the cigar and took a long draw on the sweet smoke. Mr. Fielding entered the room carrying a tray with a small glass of his Kentucky Bourbon on it, he frowned and shook his head, he didn't mind Napier's drinking habit but he hated seeing Jack smoke.  
"I thought you were trying to cut down sir" Julian said as he placed the tray down onto the arm rest of the settee "Isn't the nicotine gum helping?"  
"All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy" Jack muttered as he walked over to the couch to pick up his drink, he drunk it down in one gulp and walked out of the room without exchanging a word to Mr. Fielding, the loyal butler coughed at the smoke that hung in the air. Jack walked up the staircase past the huge paintings, some copies of masterpieces, some real, Jack reached the top of the stairs and walked along the hardwood flooring towards the master bedroom. As he walked swiftly he tripped over one of his shoe laces and feel to floor with a thud, he cursed to himself and began to get up. But as he did he knocked over one of the tables standing in the corridor, he watched in horror as a priceless vase began to fall to the floor he dived to save it but under shoot and saw the precious piece of pottery shatter in front of his face. He clenched and unclenched his fists trying to keep calm, he let out a few deep breaths and stood up again, he managed to keep his cool and kept going to his master bedroom without punching something. He entered his private quarters and clicked the door closed behind him, he didn't bother to get out of his restricting suit, he just crawled straight into his luxurious four poster bed, he lay atop the bed clothes and just feel asleep.


	3. Control

"What?" Jack said in shock as he sat at the end of the board table "You are have got to be joking!"  
"I'm sorry Jack" Norman said in a monotone "But your recklessness will not be tolerated"  
"I never organized the live experiment, I wanted to carry out more testing, it was all Normans idea"  
"Osborne told us you would say that" The bald executive on the left side of the table said, Jack just looked on in as he was torn apart by the board, he saw Norman sitting their smugly as his lies destroyed Jacks career. Osborne had told them everything and everything was false, he had put everything he had done in Jacks court and the stupid board members just lapped it up and believed every word Norman funneled into their ears. An executive began to read out the headlines from each newspaper, rubbing in what Jack had supposedly done, all the executives stared at him and nodded as they began to propose ways to deal with him, Jack felt his gut clench and his nails dig into the arms of his chair.  
"Well then Jack" A elderly executive with a beard said "We have no choice but to lock you out"  
"What?" Jack muttered gritting his teeth, the bearded businessman opened his mouth to respond but Napier shot up to a standing position and cut him off "If it wasn't for me you would all be working in office blocks, thanks to me you are all billionaires! I started this company!!"  
"I'm sorry Jack" Norman said in a sly tone "We have frozen your assets and we are buying you out, all of your shares, your insurance, everything, you've lost Jack" "This is insane" Jack stood up from his chair and walked over to the huge roof to floor window and stared out of the Oscorp compound, his small manufacturing firm had become one of the biggest companies on the east coast, now these stupid, lying, malicious bureaucrats had snatched it away from him in a heartbeat. He leant up against the glass and continued to admire his empire, he thought at least he had built up a huge retirement fund over the years, an island in the Caribbean, a small villa, maybe a girlfriend and he could settle down to raise a family, he was only 37 years, there was still time.  
"Oh yes Jack" Norman smiled "I forgot, the families of those who died because of you blunder are suing us, we refuse to pay out for your mistakes so we expect you to pay out of your own personal fortune" Jack spun around from the window  
"You have all my assets, it was all invested in the company I'm ruined you bloodsucking bastards" Napier lied through his teeth, but an evil smile graced Normans face.  
"Don't think we don't know about the money you have accumulated over the years Jack, even though we have your assets they technically belong to the company, so we require your personal wealth, the handsome sum of 1.6 billion" Jack began to laugh, it started off as a chuckle then grew into something more, it was haunting cackle, a clowns laugh as if it was let out by a lunatic, it sent shivers down the spine of all the board members even Norman.  
"Oh Norman" Jack laughed trying to compose himself  
"You have everything sewn up don't you, you have thought of everything to make sure I'm left with nothing more than a smoking hole in the ground" The executives stared at him, Jack stopped laughing and coughed, looked at all the cold calculating faces and felt the hatred well up inside of him, he punched the glass but it did nothing. Napier walked across the room to the double doors flung them open and make his way down the corridor, pushing over a male sectary carrying a stack of papers to the board room, sending the shower of white and brown into the air.

Napier stood in the park garage and looked around for his Limo, he stood at the door which led to the upper levels of the Oscorp tower, he walked onto the concrete of the main level of the garage, he looked left and then right and saw his jet black limo coming towards him. The limousine came to a stop and the driver's door window pulled down with an electric whirr, revealing the gray face of his driver.  
"I'm sorry sir" The drab driver said in a dull tone "This limo is contracted by Oscorp and unfortunately I have been informed you have been terminated and I would lose my job if I take you home, sorry" The driver carefully avoided Napier's hard gaze, sinking into his chair he tapped the button on the door and sent the window back up with another electronic whirr, Jack watched as the black stretch limo pulled away out of the park garage. Napier gently pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, but he suppressed his feelings and shrugged yet another blow off, he walked towards the exit and made his way into the Oscorp compound. The last of the sunlight bathed Jack as he walked out into the autumn evening, the sun's rays streamed through the industrial buildings casting epic shadows; even the thin wispy smoke rising from the stacks of factory was making strange shapes over the parking lot and up the sides of the Oscorp tower. As Napier stepped off the pavement a car came driving round the corner out of the parking garage almost knocking him over, Jack sighed and thought to himself, probably another angry executive or stockholder who was holding him responsible for Osborne's actions. Norman pulled up the color on his long brown overcoat which was concealing is dark blue suit, he walked up the sidewalk towards the compounds gate, he glanced up towards the sky and saw clouds creeping into the sky from the east. Napier walked out through the gate and flashed his security pass to the portly guard at the gate, the guard grabbed the shoulder of Napier's overcoat with authority and pulled him back, they looked each other in the eye briefly, the portly man snatched the pass that was still in Jacks hand and ripped it in half and then in half again, sending a shower of paper down to the floor. Napier opened his mouth to hurl some abuse at the security guard but stopped when he saw the man's hand resting on a nightstick; Jack just gave him a angry glance and walked out onto the street, a powerless man. After walking for about 20 minutes Jack saw a yellow and black checked taxi coming along the road on the side he was walking, he hailed it and it pulled up next to him, Jack felt rain begin to fall as he climbed into the back of the cab, as he closed the door he saw the heavy rain falling onto the glass.  
"Where to guv'ner" The cabby said in a strong British accent.  
"Oh, 153 Kentwood Avenue please" Napier replied, the cabby nodded and typed in the address on his tom-tom system, he hit the button on the mile counter and began to drive away. Napier took his iPhone out of his pocket, he scrolled down the list of numbers until he reached one saying "Home", he hit the dial button but a metallic voice came back saying "this number is not available" Jack sighed and put the mobile back in his pocket.


	4. Fire

The taxi pulled round the corner into Kentwood Avenue, immediately Napier knew something wasn't right, there was a faint smell of smoke in the air and as he drew closer to his house he saw the team of fire trucks parked outside. As the windscreen wipers flicked back and forth Jack got a better and better view of what was unfolding, there were red fire engines, one with a ladder, an ambulance and two police cruisers, Jack felt his stomach wrench, the taxi came to a stop Jack bundled out onto the pavement into the heavy rain, he ran over to the fire chief who was directing the hoses, he saw what was left of his home, it was a smoldering shell, the whole inside had been burnt out and the once clean redbrick walls were now charred and blackened, Jack felt like he wanted to vomit. "Oh my god" He said as his sodden hair flopped over his face  
"What happened here" The fire chief turned to him  
"I'm sorry Mr. Napier, it seems as though it was arson, the police have caught the guy who did it hes in the cruiser over there" the fire chief gestured to the police car parked outside his home. Jack then had a spine chilling thought  
"What about Julian?" He said "Where is he" The fire chief looked down at the ground and stood silent, Jack demanded to know again the fireman motioned towards one of the ambulances, a black rubber bag on a stretcher was being zipped up and placed into the back of an ambulance, Jack stood silent and then burst into tears running over to the stretcher. Jack pushed the paramedics out the way and hugged Mr. Fielding's body through the bag, the once strong and unbreakable businessman was reduced to a jabbering wreck, wailing inconsolably on the chest of his lost friend. One of the paramedics put his hand on Jacks shoulder, Napier turned about with a start and began to cry into the other mans green shirt, the paramedic tried to comfort him but it was no use. Jack looked up for a second and saw one of the police cruisers beginning to pull away, he broke the embrace and ran out in front of it, his sadness was replaced by rage. The white and blue Ford Explorer screeched to a halt, Jack ran around the side and slammed his fist into the window were the arsonist was being held, he screamed abuse and punched the window and kicked the door. A police officer from the front of the cruiser got out and tried to restrain him, but Jack pushed the officer away and continued to shout, the 4X4 began to drive away and Jack ran alongside, he grabbed hold of the door handle and followed, but he slipped on the rain drenched road and watched as it drove away, with the arsonist looking at him through the back window. Jack lay in the middle of the road a pool of water, he looked up at the sky and began to laugh, the same laugh he had cackled in the Oscorp boardroom, his whole world had collapsed around him and he was laughing. A police officer helped Jack to his feet, he was still giggling chaotically, Jack shrugged the police officer of and walked back to his burnt out home, he kept chuckling under his breath, he was staring down at the fall but he was grinning from ear to ear bearing all of his teeth and his eyes wear wide and manic.  
"Are you alright Mr. Napier?" The Police officer asked as he put his hand on Jacks shoulder, Jack gain control of himself again shaking off his moments of insanity. "I've lost everything officer" Napier stuttered, sitting down on the sidewalk placing his head in his hand, the policeman placed his hand around Jack has he sobbed on the pavement. "Do you know the reason that that arsonist targeted my home" The officer thought for a moment and then took out his notebook, he flicked through the pages until he reached the one he wanted.  
The officer read out what it said "He claims that you are responsible for the death of his wife who was a reporter at the Oscorp incident this morning, he says he wants you to feel his pain" Jack stood up with a shot and kicked over a pair of dustbins standing next to where he was sitting, the policeman stood up as well "calm down sir" the officer said trying to restrain him "I can't fucking calm down!" Jack snapped once again pushing the officer away  
"I didn't even give permission for the experiment to take place! And now thanks to Norman Osborne and those fucking retards on the board I'm getting the fucking blame, I have been trying for years and years to make this company what it is today and now it's all been snatched away from me by a pathetic little prick who does nothing for the company but make things worse. You wanna know something! He even made the company freeze my insurance, so now my house and all possessions are gone and can't even claim and as he stole all my assets and personal fortune I don't anything to fall back on except the money I have in my wallet, which amounts to" Jack took his wallet out and opened it and counted the last notes and coins "27 dollars. Norman has destroyed my life"

Napier stormed off down the street, he walked past the fire engines which were still pouring water over the smoldering ruin of his house, but as he walked past the last police cruiser he poured in through the back door which was ajar and saw a revolver and holster, complete with a box of bullets, just laying there on the brown back seats. Napier looked back and saw all the w police putting up cordons around his house, no one was looking his direction, the probably wouldn't even notice he just lifted it out the back seat. Before Jack realized what he was doing he had taken the pistol out the back of the police car and placed it in his drenched blazer's pocket and began to walk down the street away from his demolished home. After he walked a few blocks away from the site of the fire, he came upon a Ford Mustang GT parked outside a midsized family manor, the lights were all off, it was clear no one was in, Jack was going to buy a mustang next week, he had always wanted one. The street was silent and Jack and the Mustang were out of the weak glow of the street lamps, so he pulled out his stolen revolver, he checked the street again with caution and once he was certain there was no one around he slammed the butt of the gun straight through the front window shattering it with a loud crash, Jack put his arm through and opened the door from the inside. He clambered into the front seat and sat behind the wheel, he didn't know how to start the car without the key but he could sit and imagine what it would be like to drive it, but as he put his hand down into the door cubby hole he felt a set of keys, an extraordinary stroke of luck. He placed the key into the slot and turned it, he saw the dashboard burst into life and the engine revved with the unmistakable roar of an American muscle car, he put it into gear and drove off, he knew where he would go, he wanted revenge on the man who had stolen his life, he made sure his gun was still in his blazer and he grinned uncontrollably.


	5. Revenge

Norman sat in his office leaning back on his chair, he had his hands linked together and a content smile was plastered across his face, today had been a good day, not only had he wrestled the control of the company from his partner he had successfully discredited him enough for him to never be welcome back in the business world. Osborne thought about how easy it was, ever since he had joined the company he had been the boards golden boy, it was so simple to manipulate them into believing everything that had happened was all Napier's fault. Jack had always been rather ill-mannered with the board, always making decisions without them, even though he had never caused any harm to come to the company his sheer contempt had put the board's noses so out of joint they were looking for anything to get rid of him and destroy him. Osborne stood up from behind his desk and picked up his leather briefcase, he walked out the door and flicked the light switch bathing his office in darkness; he closed the door and walked off down the hall. Norman swiped his security card through the reader at the end of the hall, it let out a high pitch beep and the door clicked open as the look pulled back, he opened the door and walked through his sectaries empty office, all the other Oscorp employees had already left, Norman was the only one left in the building apart from the spattered security staff. Once again he flicked off the lights and placed the room in shadow, he reached the lift and entered the security code, he heard an low electric hum of the motor as the lift began to raise to the top floor of the Oscorp Tower were Norman was. As Norman stood and waited, the lights began to flicker, then with a loud electric crackle the whole building went black, all the computer and security systems shut down, the door locks clacked shut and the ascending number on the lift control panel faded and the motors hum stopped. "Perfect" Norman sighed. Norman walked down the corridor until he reached a door labeled "Fire Exit", he opened it and came into a small staircase, he craned over the barrier and looked downwards, bellow him there were thirty four floors, Osborne felt slightly woozy as he stared down into the belly of the tower, he steadied himself on the railing and then began his descent.

After a long and a tiring descent Norman finally reached the lobby of Oscorp Tower, the lights there were out as well, everything was without power, the security booths door was open, the night watchman must have gone to find out the source of the problem. He walked over to what he could make out were the doors, he walked with his arms outstretched to make sure he didn't walk into anything, once he reached the double doors he pushed them, but they didn't budge, he tried swiping his security pass but nothing happened, the power cut had effected the doors and put the building into lockdown. Norman wasn't overly worried, he knew a way out of the building which he had used to beat the lockdown once before, he began to walk down one of the side corridors still with his arms outstretched. Eventually he found the exit he was looking for, a flight of stairs leading down into the park garage, he walked down them and forced the security lock open, all the cars were gone except for Normans black Lamborghini Gallardo, which was almost invisible in the darkness except for a few glinting rays of moonlight coming through the shutters over the garage entrance. Norman still wondered what had caused the power outage, normally the backup generator would come online after fifteen minutes without power, but it had been almost forty five minutes and the generator hadn't even tried to power up. Norman strolled across to the rear of the murky garage, he opened another door and descended yet another flight of stairs, he found himself in a pitched black tunnel which lead to the chemical manufacture plant on the Oscorp site, he knew the door lock on the entrance to the rooftop atop the chemical plant was broken, once he was on the roof he could call up his private helicopter and collect him. After he reached the end of the tunnel, he climbed a ladder which lead up to a hatch, he flipped it open and emerged into the chemical factory.

Spooky shadows were begin cast by huge vats and tanks as the moonlight streamed through the windows, Norman felt a chill run up his spine, he was genuinely terrified, the chemical plant had not been used in a few months, since Oscorps manufacture of dangerous compounds had been put under hiatus, some of the tanks were still full of blistering chemicals. There was a hollow clang as one of the chains hanging from the sealing hit against an empty tank, Norman felt the hairs of the back of his neck prick up in fear, he began to walk hastily to the rooftop door. Osborne heard more eerie noises and what sounded like movement coming from the catwalks above him, he began to breath and move faster, his heart pumping blood at a huge rate. Speedily Norman reached the catwalks and began to power walk towards the control box which had the broken door were he could escape from his entrapment in his own building, as he began to walk down the catwalk he heard the hammer of a gun click into place, Osborne froze.

"Hello Osborne" Said a creepy voice, Norman instantly knew who it was, he quickly span about and saw Jack Napier standing there, a revolver in his hand a wide grin on his face.  
"Jack!"Norman exclaimed "What are you doing here!"  
"What does it look like Osborne" Jack grinned raising his pistol so Norman was looking straight down into the blackness of the gun barrel.  
"Jack please, I never meant to set you up, it just sort of happened, I was foolish, corrupted by the idea of having sole ownership of the company, I'm sorry please!" "Oh Norman, don't lie, you've taken everything from me, you knew exactly what you were doing, so now I'm going to take everything from you" Jack smiled and prepared to fire, he felt his finger twitch on the trigger; he wanted to make Norman suffer. Jack pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out from the barrel, Norman dived just in time and fell hard onto the catwalk, the bullet pierced a tank of lime green chemicals which then began to vomit the toxic liquid into a huge vat on the factory floor. Norman cursed and walked over to Norman who was trying to crawl away; he pulled the hammer back once again and held the barrel of the gun right next to Norman's cranium.  
"Let's see you dodge this motherfucker" Jack laughed but as he prepared to fire he lent on the railing to steady himself as he was giddy with excitement and bloodlust, the rusted railing snapped, Jack tried to regain his balance but he fell, latching onto the catwalk with both hands, hanging there as if he were being hung on a washing line. Norman turned around and saw his expartner in clinging for dear life, his evil smile returned as he stood up, he stared into the eyes of Napier, those insane green eyes suddenly didnt seem as frightening, Norman crouched and watching Jack squirm.  
"Seems like the boots on the other foot now Jack" Norman sneered, his confidence now regained "I've always wanted this Jack, a chance to get you out of my life forever, to send you plummeting down and down, never thought it would be so literal though!" Jack let out a weak guffaw at this poor joke "I bet you thought you were pretty clever Jack, all this alaberate scheme, cutting the power, activating the lockdown, making me come through here, but it looks like you got the worst of it, i've never been more happy to have cut money out of the health and saftey budget as i'm now" Norman stood up and slammed his foot down on Napiers left hand causeing the hanging businessman to scream and let go of the catwalk, then one finger at a time Osborne began to pick away at Jacks right hand.  
"I'll see you in hell Norman" Jack barked as Norman reached the last of his fingers that were clenched around the weak metal.  
"You'll be there along time before me my friend" Norman mocked as he sent his foot slamming down onto Jacks last finger, almost feeling the bone crunch as Napier let go of the railing and began to plummet to to vat of toxins bellow. As Napier fell for what seemed like an eternity he began to laugh, in his left hand he had his revolver, just before he plunged into the semmingly bottomless vat of electric green chemicals he fired not once but three times. Osborne was standing on the footway still and heard the shots, before he understood what happened he felt a searing pain in his gut, then another in quick sucession in his right knee and then another in his crotch, Napier had struck him all three times. Just as Jack saw Norman collapse on the walkway his vision became blurred as he splashed into the concoction of various chemicals, Napier screamed out as he felt himself burning as the acids and alkalis found their way into every orifice and washed themselves over every inch of his skin, he struggled just above the surface for a moment trying to claw himself to the edge, but was taken by the force of the current as the chemicals drained from the vat into a series of underground pipes and tubes.


	6. Bleached

Boats sat in the bay gently bobbing in the wind and waves, they were a mixture of small fishing boats, expensive yachts and motor launches, some of the craft were making their way into the bay to their moorings before it was too late to tie up. But along the shore it was a different story, while out a sea rich men's ships sat silently, on the waterside it was a mess of crime and the homeless, it was a hotbed for criminal gangs and drug dealers, it was the one place in New York the police dare tread. A crude and slightly damaged pipe protruded from the shore, it was bleaching a mixture of industrial runoff into the once clean bay, around the mouth of the pipe fish were surfacing as they choked on man's pollution, but all of a sudden something disturbing dumped out of the pipe. A man dropped into the water, it was Napier.

Jack was lying face down in the water motionless, his tailor made suit now tattered and discolored, as a midsized motor launch sailed past his body began to descend into the depths. Jacks hush puppy clad feet were the last part of his body visible before he completely disappeared beneath the dirty, polluted water, bubbles rose to the surface, one at a time, getting slower and slower before stopping completely. But then the water began to churn and writhe, beads of air began to shoot up to the surface again and the water erupted revealing Jack Napier's drenched body carcass, fighting to stay above the surface, gasping for breath. Jack began to swim, not even bothering to gather his bearings he instinctively began to claw his way for the shore, he saw the broken and criminal infested waterfront coming closer towards him, reappearing and disappearing as he bobbed his head in and out of the water. Jack felt himself reach the coast as his body stopped floating and he washed up the beach, Napier dug his fingers into the gravel and sand feeling the small granules wedge themselves beneath his once clean and manicured nails. The broken businessman crawled up the beach, he tried to stand but his legs were so weak he just collapsed, again he tried, but no help, the only sounds Jack heard were his own breathing and the waves washing up against the shore. Jack tasted the grit in his mouth and began to cough as he inhaled the sand of the ground, he mustered up the strength and finally forced himself to standing position, Napier was bathed in complete darkness and couldn't see a hand in front of his face, he was exhausted but he drove himself towards the roadway. Jack took it one step at a time, his head was spinning and even if he wasn't bathed in darkness he couldn't see anyway, he suddenly felt something well up inside of him, he stopped, out of his mouth spewed vomit, a mixture of food, stomach acid and chemicals, Jack moaned sickly. Jack managed to stumble onto the streets, tripping over the curb; it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to his new light, after regaining his bearings he began to walk as if he was drunk down the centre of the road. Parked on the side of the road was a dirty and dusty Volvo Estate, it was sat up on a bricks as clearly a local gang had stolen the wheels from it, Jack gave it a quick glance and saw his reflection in the filthy sliver and he was horrified by what he saw.

Quickly propping himself against the roof he wiped the layer of grim off so it was glistening, Jack saw himself in the cheap paintwork but he wasn't as he remembered. Napier raised his hand to his face and touched the now bleached bone white skin, his once smooth lips were now chapped and colored a rich ruby red, his nose was now crooked and beaked, Jack ran his hands through his once brown now emerald green hair. Jack face turned from shock to horror, he cried out, screaming at the top of his lungs, but then he felt tears ran down his face and he dropped his head into his hands and wept uncontrollably. But the cries of anguish that echoed around the slums and cheap warehouses of the waterfront where replaced by a weak chuckling, the laughter grew louder and louder, Jack looked up from his hands and his look of horror had been replaced by a sick rictus smile, his gleeful, maniacal, wild laughter rang like musical instrument throughout the dockyards, ominous yet joyous, inspiring fear into the hearts of those who heard it, he was cackling uncontrollably, suddenly Jack Napier was a lot happier. Jack ran his hand down his long chin and admired his new facade, the dark rings around his deepest eyes stuck out on his ivory skin, drawing attention to his demented green eyes, his grin never left his face, he bore every one of his tombstone like creamy teeth, he posed and pulled some faces and began to split his sides again.


	7. Smile

Three well built men stood around a make shift fire place assembled out of an old oil drum and some broken wooden slats, parked just in the light was a low-rider decorated in flame motifs, each of them four men wore a tattered piece of green cloth around their upper arms, the symbol of the Dockyard Battalion, the leading gang in the docklands gang warfare.  
"Hey Anchor" Said the Latino gang member "Give us some of that nose candy homes" , Anchor placed the plastic bag of white powder and straw behind his back, the Latino man, know as Gun Dog, approached him and give him a shove.  
"Back off Gun Dog, I paid good money for this and I need my fix" Anchor said pushing Gun Dog back.  
"Come on you greedy Cracker" Gun Dog made a grab for the cocaine but the white man held it just out of his reach, so the Latino grabbed Anchor in a head lock and the two wrestled each other to the floor, landing blows on each other and trying to get the upper hand.  
"Hey stop that" the black gang member called Cougar yelled, but the two brawlers didn't listen, so he took his 9mm from the back of his loose baggy pants and fired off a pair of warning shots, Gun Dog and Anchor stopped immediately, "I wouldn't have a worry about popping caps in the asses of both of you, the Kingpins already thinking about cutting off the Battalion, the last thing we need is another two members killing each other"  
"I'm sorry esa" Gun Dog shrugged "I'm just so frustrated you know, we haven't made any money in ages and I'm desperate for my fix you know"  
"Well that's no need to try and glaum mine" Anchor muttered making his way to his feet "I managed to ration myself unlike you bitches, why don't you try to scam so of Bindles"  
"That's a filthy habit" A voice echoed past them, they spun about and just out of the light a figure in a scraggy suit stood, his face and shoulders obscured by shadow.  
"Hey Punk, don't tell us what to do, now get out of here before you get hurt" Bellowed Cougar, he drew out his gun and pointed it from the hip at the figure, Gun Dog grabbed his shotgun from the back of the low-rider and Anchor took out his pair of pocket knives and began to twiddle them in his fingers. The figure stood there balancing on an iron bar like it was a walking stick, he was un-phased by the Dockyard Battalion's attempt at trying to seem dangerous, Cougar nodded to the rest of his gang and they advanced to the shrouded figure.

Before they understood what was happening the figure had swung his iron bar In a wide arc smashing Cougar across the face sending blood spraying across Gun Dog, the confused Latino fired off rounds from his shot gun missing both times. The figure still shrouded in darkness struck again, driving the Iron bar into Gun dogs sternum, he feel backwards and dropped his weapon, as he tried to get up the metal pole struck him across the bridge of the nose knocking him back down, the bar came another three times leaving Gun Dogs face a bloody mess. Anchor heard an sickening laughter coming from the figure, he dropped his knives and dived into the low-rider, fumbling with the keys he tried to start it, the engine cough twice then revved into life, he looked around him, the figure had disappeared. But in the seat next to him sat the man, still covered in shadow of the night, the attacker shoved his iron bar into Anchors face knocked out several of his teeth and giving him a split lip, he fell out of the car door and felt the figure mount him, one of Anchors own knives in his hand.  
"Who are you?" Anchor coughed, spitting blood and pieces of cracked teeth out onto his chest, the figures head descended from the shadow and revealed his clownish nature, he was grinning from ear to ear with his ruby lips showing all of his yellowy teeth, Anchor felt himself grow cold with fear.  
"Me my friend" The clown said looking at the knife he held in his bone white hands "you may call me The Joker" The Joker howled with laughter right into Anchors face, so the gang member felt his breath on his face, "Why so sad? Let's put a smile upon that face" The Joker kept laughing as he drove his blade through Anchor's cheeks, from the edge of the mouth to the ear, as Anchor screamed it just made the gashes even worse, he thrashed and tried to free himself while the Joker disfigured his face and laughed.

--END--

Thank you for reading this, there will more coming in the seires this is just an orgin story, you will see the joker do battle with Iron Man, Spiderman, Ghost Rider, The Punisher and many many more, including a face of with The Green Goblin, thanks all, reveiws are very much encouraged


End file.
